Emocionian Timeline
This page documents the timeline of the Emoção Universe. No exact dates are listed. Events listed in order of when they occurred. Timeline *Rylei attempts to create a harmonious universe. He creates various planets and forms the universe’s framework. *After making some mistakes in creating the universe, Rylei loses his eyes. The gaping holes left over develop into mouth-like orifices. *Most planets with life on them are wiped mysteriously, leaving lifeless rocks all over the universe. Amor is the only planet left with life on it. *Amid so many wrecks... something evil bud arrives, But is asleep *Rylei places some extra life on other planets to give the universe a head-start, before he disappears. *Thousands of years pass. Rylei’s existence is forgotten. *A massive meteorite crashes into Amor, distorting the planet’s life- but in a good way. In the meteorite’s core is a massive crystal of pink chalcedony, giving off an aura of peace and love. This tints the planet’s atmosphere light pink and holds the planet in a state of peace. *Malafaia, Mamãe, Biel, the parents of Calliope and Marcello, Celia and Sara are born. *Mamãe becomes the leader of Amor. *Mamãe bands together a group of lolitas; these become the planet’s government, in a way. *''romance happens'' *Malafaia accuses Sara of witchcraft and has her killed. Mamãe does not know this happened. *Sara’s soul escapes her body and leaves to find something to possess, preferably a ragdoll. Her body is burned. *Evanice, Aaron and some brilliant scientists are born. *Aaron is the first of the beings of Amor to know of Rylei’s existence. *Aaron creates the Temple of Luz. *Calliope, Marcello, Yumeko and Silvestre are born. *Calliope and Marcello's parents die in a mysterious accident. Malafaia may have been involved. *Aaron and Evanice marry. *Malafaia pretends that he heard a god, and attempts to convince Aaron of this. *Biel proposes a nightclub, but Mamãe isn’t having that. *Calliope shows very high intelligence, and is taken in by scientists. *Marcello is isolated in the world. *Celia finds a mysterious ragdoll and lets Mamãe know. Mamãe decides to keep him and names him Dave, but his peculiar behavior gets him locked away. *Calliope find that stars are dying due to the absence of life in the universe. Stars and life have a strange tie in this universe, and if the balance is not equal, stars will die. She must act fast to fix this. *''does a thing. We don’t know what.'' *Yumeko abandons life alongside Biel and becomes a lolita. *Yumeko is appointed Dave’s caretaker. *Calliope begins research on creating artificial planets. *Yumeko notices that Marcello is depressed, and attempts to help him. *Marcello and Dave meet. *Dave discovers he can create life with patches from his body. His first creation is Perill. His patches grow back rapidly, so he can repeat this process. *Perill discovers that the Amorian chalcedony’s color is fading. She finds a way to fix it. *''thing happens. Has to do with Mamãe and Biel.'' *Biel and Mamãe get into a scuffle. *Evil sprout awakens and appears Zika *Marcello and Dave begin a relationship. Malafaia is very displeased. *Calliope’s artificial planet research is complete. It works! Calliope names the new planet Technologhia, and scientists (including Calliope) move onto the new planet. *Marcello refuses to leave Amor. This greatly concerns Calliope. *Zika infects a random artificial planet, eating away inside... Planet destroys in a few days *Calliope creates Inimiga and Panicat to aid with planet creation. *Calliope creates more artificial planets. *Biel is permitted to acquire an extra planet; he creates NightBode. *Menta is born, but Celia dies in childbirth. *Dave creates Gui. *Arthit's head scientist catches a disease and ends up dying. The cats, Cassopeia and Auriga, accidentally create neuronium, giving them supernatural intelligence. *Marcello is no longer feeling romantic attraction towards Dave. They break up, but remain friends. *Falsiane shows up on Nightbode. Biel is taken by her beauty and hires her. *Arthit’s feline population explodes. Cassopeia and Auriga die shortly afterward. (Curse this short feline lifespan!) *Malafaia tries to convince Mamãe to incriminate Marcello, but Calliope finds out, and The Amorians Revolt. The planet is divided into factions. *Gripped by fear, Aaron decides that all he can do is pray... *Rylei is summoned back into existence by Aaron. *The Solar and Lunar factions form on Arthit. Sun is the leader of the Solar Faction, while Acrux is the leader of the Lunar Faction. *Riley debunks Malafaia. To escape, he shoots poison, hitting Silvestre. *Calliope saves Silvestre's life by turning them into a cyborg. *Rylei creates Kyandi, and gives her immortality. She becomes the universe’s judge. *Dave creates Ímpios. *Ímpios reveals that he is Sara’s ancestor, who wants revenge on Mamãe. *Various new artificial planets are created. *Kyandi creates Culpa. It is used as a prison for the most evil of villains. *Gui chooses the most distant planet and names it Spectralita. *Gui invites Marcello and Dave to Spectralita, and they accept. *After tearfully saying goodbye to Aaron and Evanice, Rylei’s physical form collapses and he vanishes. *Inimiga explains to the Amorians that the artificial planets can keep stars alive, but can’t re-balance the universe, and that if Rylei doesn’t return soon, things may fall out of whack. *Panicat reveals that a solar eclipse will soon consume Amor. Whether this will harm anything has yet to be seen. *Malafaia kidnap Gui and Marcello in an attempt to take possession of Spectralita. *Thinking they were going to die, Gui pulls a soap-opera, revealing that he loves Marcello. *Dave creates Quatro *Quatro beat Malafaia *Kyandi leads Malafaia to Culpa. *Marcello and Gui hook up. *Amisi appears on Spectralita mysteriously. *When questioned, Amisi reveals that she is from another universe. She proceeds to explain that Emoção is one of many universes in the multiverse- Interstellite, the one she is from, and Harmonia being others. *Amisi leaves Gui with a peculiar device. She does not explain what it does, other than that it may help them find Rylei. She then phases out of existence- returning to Interstellite, presumably. *''to job about it!'' *''hides a mystery in a room'' *Biel wants a robot for Nightbode, but Calliope refuses. *Gui knows something suspicious about Falsiane, but reveals it to no one. *Calliope reveals to Silvestre that the death of her parents was not an accident... it may have been a murder! *Sun and Acrux get into a scuffle. *Quatro moves to Amor *Quatro and Menta become best friends *Dave created Honey *Honey is delighted by the planet where it was created and intends to stay there and help that needs! *Inimiga knows something suspicious about Panicat, but reveals it to no one. *Zika infects NightBode *Falsiane can get Zika before he gets away *Silvestre puts people infected by the disease in isolation to find a cure *Calliope see Mamãe among those infected... And don’t know why she was there *Mamãe reveals that she has a shared secret with Biel and can not speak... And also requests confidentiality. *Panicat collection of the Zika’s poison and Inimiga makes vaccine *Kyandi put in an insulated box and leads Zika to Culpa *Among some casualties... Falsiane, Biel and Mamãe can be cured! *One day, Amisi’s device begins to beep loudly, pointing north. Gui follows it. *Inimiga and Panicat running against the clock to save the NightBode of destruction *Marcello afraid that something goes wrong with Gui... but let him go alone *Gui discovers Rylei, waking up from a crash into Spectralita. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' Category:Emoção Mythos Category:Other things that belong to Almei Category:Timelines